Siempre te he amado
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Cuide de ti desde que eras una niña, te vi crecer, estuve en todo momento a tu lado y ahora me doy cuenta, que siempre te he amado


_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ojou-sama, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ojou-sama!

Buscaba por todos lados a la dulce niña de cabellos rojo fresa, estaban jugando alegremente a las escondidas en el patio de la gran mansión en la que Vivian. Él, Luca, era quien debía encontrarla, su protegida era buena para esconderse, aun siendo una niña de pocos años de edad, hasta para él se le hacía dificultoso encontrarla.

De pronto, entre los rosales, comenzaron a oírse suaves sollozos, tan queditos que solo aquellos de buen oído lograrían captarlo.

Luca, sin embargo, era tan atento en lo que respectaba a su querida ama y señora Felicita. Se acercó rápidamente hacia el lugar, y ahí, entre los rosales de brillantes pétalos y hojas, estaba una pequeña niña de enormes ojos verde oscuro inundados en cristalinas lágrimas, la pequeña, en cuestión, estaba atrapada entre las fieras espinas de aquella flor, las cuales le habían hecho varios rasguños profundos en los bracitos y piernitas regordetas.

-Ahhhh, Ojou-sama, espere, en un momento la saco.

-Luca, duele, duele-decía con su redonda carita bañada en lágrimas.

Luca saco una daga de la funda de su cinturón y corto las espinas con cuidado de no lastimarla más hasta que quedo libre de aquella prisión. Con cuidado y ternura la tomo en brazos, la veía hacerse bolita entre las mismas y el ancho de su pecho.

La llevo dentro de la mansión hacia la pequeña enfermería que tenían en la planta baja, donde, con mucho esmero curo las heridas y vendo las partes afectadas; la niña aún no dejaba de llorar, lo cual le partía el corazón a aquel joven amable.

-Perdóneme Ojou-sama, fue mi culpa, no volverá a pasar-dijo al tiempo que secaba los residuos de lágrimas y tierra de la regordeta mejilla.

Sin razón alguna Luca también comenzó a llorar a lo que Felicita se preocupó en respuesta; la chiquilla pelirroja imito el gesto de antes, secando la humedad que salía de los ojos azules de su amigo y cuidador.

-No llores Luca, yo estoy bien-con un saltito se le colgó del cuello pues ella estaba en una camilla.

Las manitas despeinaron cariñosamente los rizados y azabachados cabellos de él, haciendo que volviera a sonreír. Sin duda, su pequeña ama era la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo, con una amabilidad y fuerza única. Luca correspondió al abrazo.

-Siempre la protegeré Ojou-sama, mientras usted me quiera a su lado.

-Siempre te querré a mi lado Luca-murmuro feliz contra su cuello.

-Ojou-sama

-Luca.

Un tierno abrazo para finalizar el día.

~AÑOS DESPUES~

-¡Otra vez!-se oyó una estridente voz seguida del chocar contra el metal y un ruido seco.

Felicita luchaba contra su padre en uno de los tantos entrenamientos del día.

-¡El puño arriba, más fuerza en tu patada!-la reprendía-¿Así quieres ser la madre de la familia?

La pobre chica ya estaba cansada y herida, al respirar la garganta y pulmones le ardían. Se sentía un poco frustrada, siempre daba lo mejor se si, era la mejor de las mujeres y podía vencer fácilmente a muchos de los hombres más fuertes... Pero a su padre no. Entrenaba día con día, con la esperanza de llegar a ser tan buena como él y así, llegado el momento, ser la matriarca de la arcana familia, honrando lo que su padre protegía, cuidando a los suyos.

Pero simplemente no podía. Aún no.

-Dejémoslo por hoy Felicita.

-Si Papá-sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y sus manos en puños por la impotencia. Pero no mostraría su debilidad, no frente a su padre; camino tranquila, con orgullo hacia su habitación, saludando amablemente a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino, una vez en el resguardo de su cuarto, dejo salir gotas de frustración, quedándose dormida en la suavidad de las cobijas

…

Luca había visto todo desde un rincón obscuro del patio, en silencio le daba ánimos a su señora pues no quería desconcentrarla y que perdiera el ritmo establecido.

Podía notar en su postura lo tensa y frustrada que se encontraba y, al terminar, la vio partir como toda una dama a sus aposentos, pero el, que la había cuidado desde que ella era tan solo un bebé, sabía cuánto le lastimaba no ser lo que quería.

Como una sombra la seguía. Iba a entrar, pero unos sollozos lo detuvieron, cierto, quería consolarla, justo como hacía antes pero, las cosas habían cambiado, ella ahora era una señorita y necesitaba privacidad, soledad.

Se quedó estático hasta que no se escuchó ningún ruido, fue entonces que entró.

-Ojou-sama, ¿Quiere qué...?-la joven estaba durmiendo, respiraba raro, como en un pesadilla-Ojou...sama.

Se acercó a ella, y, sentándose en la mullida cama a su lado le acaricio con suavidad los rojizos cabellos de la coronilla, bajando hacia las mejillas, suaves como algodón y de un color rosa. La boca de Luca se curvó en una sonrisa de ternura. Sin pensarlo, con el dedo trazos sus rasgos, el contorno de las espesas pestañas, la nariz pequeña un poco chata, la curvatura de la mandíbula hasta llegar a los carnosos labios. Al instante se sonrojo, paso entonces la yema del dedo por la suave superficie, soltando un suspiro pesado. Su Ojou-sama ya no era una niña, era muy hermosa y... Detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente, reprendiéndose por el rumbo que estos estaban tomando

Con sumo cuidado la acomodo bien en la cama, dirigiéndose al baño, sacando debajo de unas cajas un botiquín de primeros auxilios para regresar y comenzar a limpiar y curar los golpes y heridas de color rojizo.

-¿Luca?

-Perdón Ojou-sama, no fue mi intención despertarla-le dijo de la forma más amable posible.

-Gracias, por cuidarme siempre, Luca.

Los ojos azules se cristalizaron, tal vez fuera egoísta, pero le encantaba que su pequeña protegida le dijera cosas como esas, le hacía feliz que ella así lo viera. Sin saber, estaba sonriendo de la forma más tierna que Felicita había visto jamás; Dos traviesas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del pelinegro, que para su sorpresa, unas pequeñas y suaves manos limpiaron con cariño.

-No llores Luca, todo ese bien.

-Ojou...sama-impulsivamente la abrazo fuerte, tomándola de la cintura y enterrando su cara en el blanco cuello. Sabía que estaba mal, pero en verdad quería sentir a la joven entre sus brazos.

Se separó levemente de ella y miro sus labios, esos que momentos atrás había acariciado. Ambos se encontraban sonrojados, Felicita había quedado atrapado en la belleza de su cuidador, ya había notado antes que era atractivo.

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se juntaban en uno solo, casi podían sentir los acelerados latidos de sus compañeros; Luca la veía perfecta, única, ningún hombre podría resistir sus encantos, tanto que se le hacía raro que estuviese soltera...Se helo al instante, lo recordó, su Ojou-sama era soltera, sí, pero estaba comprometida con Nova, el amigo de la infancia de la pelirroja.

Sintió su corazón marchitarse.

-Perdone Ojou-sama, fue una imprudencia mía, no volverá a pasar.

Salió del lugar antes de que se volviera loco, él era la templanza, debía actuar como tal.

Felicita solo había visto como ultima cosa de ese día, sus ondulados y azabaches cabellos al caminar. Dejándola atrás con el pulso acelerado y confundida.

 **...**

Dos días habían pasado, Luca evitaba todo el tiempo a Felicita, no quería verla, dolía demasiado. Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, poda sentir el viento en su piel y entre sus cabellos, su eterno amigo el sombrero yacía a su lado sobre la hierba, estaba tratando dar relajarse, más sin embargo no sentía paz.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?-dijo en un susurro al aire- mi deber es proteger a Ojou-sama.

Luca sabía cómo era la naturaleza de Felicita, amable, delicada, noble, fuerte, valiente a la vez, pero también solía preocuparse mucho por los demás y lo que él estaba haciendo, evitarla de ese modo, era seguro que se sentiría triste. Sí, ya lo había decidido, dejaría de lado eso que siempre sintió, no era su destino, por lo que se dirigió a la oficina de espada.

-Buenos días Ojou-sama-dijo tan alegre como siempre.

-¡Luca!-su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa-Me dijeron que habías salido, te extrañe.

-No debe preocuparse-un silencio incomodo se posó en la habitación-¿Puedo ayudarle en su papeleo?

-H-Hai.

Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, acomodaban, leían, firmaban papeles. Los zafiros de Luca se desviaban de las letras a su señora y empezó recordar cosas.

FLASH BACK.

La primera vez que la vio era solo un bultito. Ese día "padre" lo había llamado diciéndole que tenía una tarea muy importante para él, un pequeño niño de tan solo seis años. Al entrar en la habitación vio a "madre" recostada en la cama con algo en brazos y una cara de felicidad, al igual que el imponente hombre a su lado.

-Luca, pasa.

-¿Me ha llamado, papá?

-Si, como te dije te encomendare una valiosa tarea- tomo lo que mamá cargaba y se lo dio al chico-Su nombre es Felicita, mi hija, tú la cuidaras con tu vida desde ahora hasta que ella no lo requiera.

El pequeño peli azabache abrió los ojos como platos, el apenas tenía seis años, no creía poder con todo lo que conllevaba criar a un bebé

-¿porque yo padre?-pregunto curioso y preocupado.

-Por qué confió en ti.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron, entonces bajo la azul mirada al bultito en sus cortos brazos y quito la mantita blanca que cubría el rostro de su nueva señora. Quedo enternecido al momento, su corazón se llenó de cariño por esa cosa, algo delicado y celestial. Fue su querida señora desde el inicio.

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde entonces cada año que pasaba sus sentimientos iban cambiando, el cariño y deseos de proteger se habían convertido en algo más profundo y prohibido, algo que, a pesar de todo, no deseaba que desapareciera, aunque sabía que nunca podría ser, ella amaba al chico de los cabellos azules como el mar. Pero aun así, dolía demasiado el tenerla tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo, era como si el oscuro abismo se lo tragara lentamente, torturándolo.

-Ojou-sama ¿se le apetece algo de te?

-¿mmm?...a, si por favor.

Comportándose como siempre, fingiendo que lo que días atrás no había ocurrido, paso todo el tiempo posible con Felicita, quien en verdad quería hablar sobre lo pasado, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. Cayo la noche, la luna brillaba afuera pero siendo amenazada con desaparecer tras las espesas nubes de tormenta.

-Ya es tarde, debería ir a descansar.

Las palabras no fluían entre ellos.

-Nos, nos vemos Luca, descansa.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Felicita daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr poder dormir, toda su mente ocupada por la imagen de Luca cerca de ella. El no sabía lo que eso le había provocado, había encendido su ser con tan solo su profunda y azul mirada. Miro al techo con nostalgia, hacia años su corazón le decía que amaba a Luca, lo descubrió un día en el que su mundo se cerró por completo y su vida cambio.

FLASH BACK.

Una niña de alrededor de diez años se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca frente a un amplio ventanal. Fingía leer, pero en verdad vigilaba a que alguien llegara. Pronto su deseo se hizo realidad, un coche aparco frente a la casa y un chico de cabellera negra descendió, en ese momento el corazón de Felicita latió rápido, el había vuelto. Iba a correr hacia el lugar, pero se detuvo al ver que el azabache ayudaba a bajar a una chica de la misma edad de su cuidador, ella era muy hermosa, de rubios cabellos y ojos grises, toda una dama.

El joven de tan solo dieciséis años le sonreía amablemente y la guiaba hacia la casa, la mujer, con una sonrisa se acercó a él y le planto un beso, un apasionado beso en los labios que paralizo por completo a Felicita.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, se quedó ahí, frente a la ventana, inmóvil sintiendo como un dolor sordo la recorría de pies a cabeza. El ruido de la puerta resonó en todo el lugar y una figura ya conocida se introdujo a la quietud de la biblioteca.

-Ojou-sama, he regresado, lamento mi demora-como la chica no se movía volvió a hablar-¿Ojou-sama, sucede algo?

La mente de la pelirroja hizo clic, en ese momento solo se le ocurrió una cosa, se dio la vuelta y corrió rápidamente hacia el pálido chico de ojos zafiro, abrazándolo fuertemente por el torso enterró la cabeza en su pecho como si la vida se le acabara antes de poder lograrlo.

-Tus eres mío Luca, nunca me dejes.

-¿eh, porque dice eso? Yo nunca la dejare por nada ni por nadie.

Se mantuvieron ahí por un rato hasta que se tranquilizó. No quería perderlo, no quería que él estuviera con alguien más, él le pertenecía, era de ella, le resultaba insoportable la idea de otra chica ocupando su lugar, solo añoraba aquellas sonrisas. Lo amaba.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Con la mano en el corazón y decidida se dirigió a la habitación de su amado, ya no podía mas, dolía el solo pensar que no estaba juntos. Arreglaría eso en ese instante; llego hasta ahí y toco un par de veces la puerta. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos pero nadie abrió, estaba a centímetros de arrepentirse pero dándose de nuevo valor tomo la chapa, girándola lentamente abrió y entro esperando que Luca estuviera presentable y no haberlo interrumpido en medio de algo importante. Recorrió la habitación con sus esmeralda ojos, encontrando una imagen que la enterneció por completo.

Luca se encontraba recostado boca abajo durmiendo entre un montón de almohadas en el suelo, su cabello ondulado desordenado por toda su cara, solo traía unos pantalones de pijama. Se sorprendió que no tuviera frio, pero lo que si le extraño era que el estuviese de esa manera, Luca solía ser ordenado. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y lo movió por el hombro recordando que hacia ahí, era importante para ella hablar con él.

-Luca, Luca-retiro su mano rápidamente-Esta hirviendo-corrió por un termómetro y espero a que marcara la temperatura-43° ¡Luca!

Lo volteo y comprobó horrorizada que la respiración de su amigo y cuidador era bastante irregular, checo el pulso y su temor aumento, era muy débil, casi inexistente, debía ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo morir, no ahora que estaba dispuesta a decir sus sentimientos. Sonaba egoísta, pero esa era la verdad, aunque realmente, aun sin esos sentimientos lo salvaría. Tomo el teléfono obre la repisa y marco un numero conocido para ella. Minutos después su padre cruzo la puerta seguido por Debito y Pace quienes inmediatamente la bombardearon con preguntas que ella no respondía, no podía dejar de ver a la persona que sacaban en una camilla.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando el hecho de que Luca no se despertaba, seguía ahí, tendido en la cama del hospital que tenían en la gran mansión. Entre sábanas blancas y con el constante pitido del monitor que indicaba el que Luca seguía con vida. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba aquel hombre seguía viéndose atractivo, Felicita, quien no se había despegado de su lado, peinaba con sus largos y blancos dedos el cabello como el carbón de él, viendo ese rostro tan apacible, su pecho subir y bajar, verlo siempre le había traído paz, una sensación de seguridad, en verdad le dolía verlo así y saber comenzó derramar lágrimas, una tras otra, mojando la blanca playera que Luca portaba pues había recostado su pelirroja cabeza el estómago del moreno.

-Luca, yo...yo te amo, te he amado por tanto tiempo que pensarte lejos de mi...-lo abrazo fuerte enrollando los brazos en el-No vayas a dejarme, tienes que abrir los ojos y decirme con una sonrisa que también me amas...por favor, despierta Luca. Por favor.

La calidez de unas manos rodeándola por los hombros la sorprendió y detuvo su llanto, alzo sus orbes para encontrarse con la mirada azul profundo de Luca, quien estaba sonriendo.

-Perdóneme por hacerla preocupar-dijo amablemente.

-Está bien, está bien-contesto devolviendo el abrazo-Me alegro.

Ahora que lo tenía despierto y de frente no se atrevía a repetir las palabras antes dichas, su resolución y valor habían huido, viéndose oscurecido por el de la alegría y la paz por verlo despierto. Pero entonces reparo en que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de él, se separó de golpe con sus mejillas pinceladas de rojo, llego a la puerta y antes de abrir dijo.

-I...iré a avisarles a los demás-su nerviosismo la traiciono completamente.

-Bien, gracias Ojou-sama-dijo sonriendo a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza.

Sin decir algo más salió.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Luca ya estaba parado y activo como su nada malo hubiese pasado y la semana que paso en cama hubiese sido por pura diversión.

Entro donde su ama estaba, encontrándola enterrada entre pilas y pilas de papeles, uno encimado arriba de otro. Felicita no dejaba de trabajar, sonrió ante ello, Madre le había contado que la pelirroja no se había separado de él ni por un minuto, imaginaba cuanto trabajo se le había acumulado por cuidar de su persona, esperando pacientemente que despertara.

-Buenos días Ojou-sama.

-¡¿Luca?! No deberías estar levantado aun-le reprendió-tu salud aun es delicada, esa enfermedad fue por no cuidarte como debías.

-Ya estoy bien... ¿Necesita ayuda?

-No es necesario-de pronto el armario a su lado no soporto más el peso, saliendo desprendidos de entre las puertas muchas más pilas de papeles-...Por favor.

-Hai.

Pasaron apenas unos pocos minutos cuando Pace apareció.

-Luca, Padre te busca.

-¡¿Ahh?! Voy en unos minutos-le dijo a su casi hermano, luego se dirigió a la joven a su lado-Disculpe, vuelvo en seguida-salió pero al instante recordó algo así que regresó-Ojou-sama- la tomo delicadamente del mentón, depositando un beso suave y casto en los rosados labios-Yo también la amo.

Salió de la oficina dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada y alegre Felicita.

…

 **De los primeros one shot que escribo**


End file.
